kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
McMillan
|image = |kanji = |romanji = |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = |hair = |unusual features = |affiliation = Sapphire Owl |previous affiliation = |occupation = First Year Student at Weston College |previous occupation = |base of operations = Weston College |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 67 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} McMillan is a first year student at Weston College. He is placed in the Sapphire Owl dormitory, classified by his excellence at study. He is the first to befriend Ciel Phantomhive at the public school. Appearance McMillan is a young boy with glasses. He has freckles along the bridge of his nose. His typical attire consists of a top hat, a suit and a tie, as part of his school uniform. Personality McMillan is classified as a student who takes residence the Sapphire Owl dormitory. This indicates his studious and intellectual traits. He has a cheerful and friendly demeanor as he greets Ciel Phantomhive with zeal, and subsequently befriends him. He greatly admires the prefects of the school, and wishes to become one in the future.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 12-13 Often, McMillan plays the role of explaining Weston College's system, and relaying information and said rumors to Ciel. Despite this, he is afraid to meddle with other dormitories' matters and advises Ciel to avoid them as well.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 18 Manga's Synopsis Public School McMillan initially approaches Ciel Phantomhive, clapping him on the back for stepping on the lawn yet was not punished. He retrieves the hat he had caused Ciel to drop, introduces himself, and reveals that he is a first year from the Blue House as well.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 10 Soon after, McMillan explains to Ciel the system of Weston College, and vehemently identifies the prefects with admiration. He then ushers Ciel to class as to not be tardy.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 10-12 Later, McMillan converses with Ciel in the classroom. He inquires how Ciel was able to obtain a spot in the school as it is difficult, and is curious over the fact that one of the students had left so suddenly and then Ciel came in his place.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 16 Abruptly, Clayton, an upper year, barks out a command to "boy up", and McMillan rushes to form a line, warning Ciel that the last one in line has to do whatever the upper years tell them to do. However, the latter ends up being the last one anyway. The next day McMillan is shown performing morning tasks and attending classes alongside Ciel. At breakfast, he explains to Ciel the tradition of Fag Time after breakfast where the lower years are to aid the upper years with various chores. Ciel then questions him about Derek Arden, and McMillan informs that he is transferred from the Red House to the Purple House. However, he warns Ciel not to meddle with the other dormitories' business as there are intense rivalries between dorms. Afterward, McMillan departs with his upper year in order to fulfill the Fag Time's requirements.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, pages 13-19 Later, McMillan notes about the difficulty of Ciel's numerous tasks.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 8 References Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Public School Arc